


Nameless Poem

by BlueDreams (holi2005)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holi2005/pseuds/BlueDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless Poem

Fighting day by day to prove that we've still alive  
While the world is covered by darkness  
Plunging into the battle with a great dive  
Overcoming the pain, fear and sadness

For ignorance is the biggest temptation  
Hanging onto a future, written in the stars  
Devotion, imagination, salvation  
The heart of humanity, ridden with scars

Belittlement, hatred are common today  
Laughter, joy, compassion- they're all fake  
Living a masquerade just to prove that we're sane  
But because of our poison, our children will pay

For ignorance is the biggest temptation  
Hanging onto a future, written in the stars  
Devotion, imagination, salvation  
The heart of humanity, ridden with scars

And while we bemoan all the lost chances  
We forget that when one door closes, another opens  
Just hold on to the hand reaching out for you  
Fight for your life, build something new

For ignorance is the biggest temptation  
Hanging onto a future, written in the stars  
Devotion, imagination, salvation  
The heart of humanity, ridden with scars


End file.
